


The experiments of Connie Maheswaran and Little homeworld R&D: A fighting flirty Series.

by DSDUKE



Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [13]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fighing flirty, Gen, More characters to come, Older Characters, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Some Plot, Workplace Antics, magiscience, workplace humor and romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: From small projects to large experimentationfrom the pratical to the fanaticalFrom the social to the technologicalFrom the local to interdeminsionalLittlehomeword R&D is always trying to better Era 3 through experimentation...and have a hell of a time doing it.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637191
Kudos: 8





	1. First Case: Steven Universe and his shape-shifting  pt1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The FF-verse grows with a new story depicting the work and times of Little Homeworld R&D. Expect humor, magi-science, FF-LORE, some romance, (Not all connverse) action, and appearances from your favorite characters, OC'sand maybe some special guest everyone in a while..

"Knock Knock."

Connie turned her head to the pleasant surprise of Steven walking into her R&D Lab, something that doesn't happen everyday. "Well, this is unexpected. What do I owe the pleasure, Mister?" She smirked, leaning back in her chair as she looked at him observe the cave-turned-lab with its cool metal and crystal and stone walls adorned with hard-light tubes. 

The vat at the northern end of the giant room, filled with a liquid that held a multicolored liquid. On the opposite end was a circular display case exuding a white light straight up, within it were multiple crystal like spheres of blue and white hovering in place; the assault spheres and Cospheres. At the western end stood what looked like a hardlight workstation complete with telescope, tools both earth and homeworld origin made various types of creation, modification or destructive purposes. On the table stood a group of black spiked like crystals upon with one of the five supercomputers plugged into them via hard-light wiring; The tether crystals. Tools used for Interdimensional (interrealm, if you prefer) travel. This combined with a warp pad brought Dapper and Witchy to their realm sometime ago. No doubt a list of realm locations was being coded into them. 

He looked across from there to Connie. Her hair in two twintailed braids, goggles around her neck. dressed in an ankle length dark blue lab coat, a blue thigh length denim jumper dress over a green t-shirt and black mid thigh tights, a pair of forest green wool knee high socks and some brown boots.

To her left is a giant console with holographic screens. Displaying and compiling all kinds of data and results from another experiment.

Behind that there's a giant window overlooking a giant cavern with coolant pipes and multiple artificial waterfalls falling into a deep lake filled with liquid form of manufactured R&D repairing gel the same gel used to repair gem structures like warp pads and such infused with diamond essence.

"This place is kind of romantic in a way." 

"It has its charm. machinery and tech withstanding..Kind of cold at times too."

He took a look at her, licking his lips. "Not cold enough, It seems." 

"Uh-huh. If you came here just to visually strip me, you could have waited to after work."

He chuckled at the researcher with smug lips and mischievous eyes.

"I have a theory that I wish to test, and I was hoping you could help me?" He sat down in the empty leather office chair beside her, turning to face her.

Connie arched an eyebrow. "A theory to test?"

"Yes, mam"

She crossed her legs and gave him a half grin. "Curious, you never came up with an experiment before." She folded her hands over her knees. "What are we testing?

"My shapeshift ability. We're going to see how fantastic I can take it and how well I can control it." He scratched his cheek " As well as something else, but that something that will resolve itself. "

Connie looked over at her home-mate( something she still bounces over) and nodded. "Sure, I can go for some fun experimentation. So..." She typed on the console bringing up a holographic spreadsheet, "What are we changing?"

"Something small." He stuck out and pointed at his tongue. 

"Obliviously, we have two different views on the term 'small'. " She teased as she logged it in, before turning to Steven. "Ok so..we need an action to work as control...Something to test against. Any-"

Her words were lost to Steven as his mouth over took hers and his tongue played with her own. There was a millisecond of surprise before she returned it , pulling him close as she fought him affection to affection, tongue to tongue. They broke off, giving each other a few popping kisses and tender nips. 

"So...We have our control." Connie said breathless, cheeks aglow and an unbreakable, lip biting grin on her face. 

"We do." He smirked, licking his lips.

"Now, we just need to run some test." She sat on his lap facing him, with one hand on his nape and the other on the console." What attributes are you changing?" she gazed at him with excitement in her eyes.

"Well" He rested his palms right upon her beltline." Shape, length, texture , temperature and flavor."

Connie who was typing this down froze at the last one, looking at her man, with an arched eyebrow "Flavor?"

"My experiment, my choice."

"Can you even give your tongue *flavor*? How would that even work?"

"That's what we gonna find out.'' Steven offered before nipping at her neck, getting a purr from the researcher. " Now Flavor."

"Fine, adding flavor." She sighed, basking in his oral assault on her neck."If you let me..." She breathed out feeling him go up behind her ear. 

"In a few." He growled in her ear before, continuing his affectionate attack. 

"You're the boss." She leaned into him. Her hands and fingers, finding his nape and scalp, pulling him closer, allowing him to have his way. 

A few moments of pleasure wouldn't hurt anyway.

  
  
  



	2. First Case: Steven Universe and his shape-shifting pt2 (Shape:Disk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tongular experiment begins.

Shape (Disk)

Connie breathed deeply. ”Ok, now that we got that out of our system.” She chuckled, rubbing her newest love bite.

“For now.”

Connie pointed at the smug hybrid with a blushing smirk, but didn’t respond to his cheekiness.

”We need to figure out what we're gonna start with.” She stated as she dragged Steven and the chair with her, reaching behind him to lay her fingers on the console. 

“I figured we can start with shape, and go down the list.” Steven offered as he held her by the waist, stealing a few kisses on her stomach. “I can feel your tone-ness through your clothes.”

“You’re trying to distract me with facts.” Connie said, nonchalantly, ”I'm cute, I’m ripped, I'm hot.” She kissed his forehead, before turning back to the console. 

“I knew all that.” Steven laughed. “I’ve  _ seen _ you before, Heartberry...I’ve seen you today.” He added with a grin 

“Exactly, you live with this now.” She gave off a flirtatious laugh, wrapping her left arm around his shoulder, caressing his chin with the same hand. “Get used to it.”

“How can I, when you always surprise me?”

She bit the right corner of her lip at his liquor like voice before giving him a gentle kiss, slipping his top lip in between hers, palms on his chest as she leaned more onto him,forcing the chair to lean back. With a light clipping sound and a loving giggle, she broke the kiss, looking at his astonished and love drunk grin.

“That seems like a ‘you’ problem.” She flipped his bottom lips, smiling playfully.

“Yeah?” He snaked his arms around her hips, kissing his teeth in tease. Moving in for a kiss.

“Yeah.” She nodded, watching his lips get close. Just as it seems they were about to kiss, she put her finger stopping him, receiving a look of poppy-dog eyed disappointment. “Ey, don’t give me that look Mister, There’ll be plenty of that in the name of science.” The researcher reprimanded with a smile.

“I’m the boss though. Remember.” A muffled Steven countered, licking her finger in hopes of getting her to remove it

“Then act like it, Bisky” She smirked before pulling her finger away with a chuckle. “Started to feel a bit too nice.” She looked at his pouty- turned up face and nearly swooned at how adorably bratty he was playing at. “Come on Mister, i’m excited to experiment with you. On an experiment you proposed,” she batted her eyes giving him a pleading look “please let's start it now.”

Steven looked at her from his left peripheral at those shiny black orbs of her, that squeezed at his heart and her hopefully pursed lips, He laughed at the sillines, “Ok Sci-Berry, let’s start.”

“Yeah! Let’s go.” 

Steven couldn’t help the smile on his face as he watched an excitable Connie bounce a bit rubbing her palm together, before reaching for the console again.

“So, how many shapes are we doing, Bossman?”

“Just three, wanna start off small?” 

“Um-hmm….So i’m gonna log the results as we go, Ok?” She sat back on his lap, arms crossed over her mid. ”Floor is yours, Mister.”

Steven nodded before he stuck out his tongue. Applying his magic, it glowed a pink rose color for a moment, it’s form changing shape from his normal tongue, to certain more circular and flat. 

“Whoa..” Connie looked on in amazement as she watched the light die and saw the change. The majority of his tongue was spread and thinned out like a disk, but still very human like.She was a bit worried it wouldn’t fit in his mouth, or hers. “Try to close your mouth.”

Steven shrugged but followed her direction, placing his tongue in and closing his mouth.”Hmm?”

“You ok? How does it feel?”

“It’s a bit crowded, horizontally...Kind of afraid to close my teeth.”

“Do it.” She ordered gently watching as Steven hummed but followed her direction. She observed him moving his tongue around his jaw, trying to get a feel of his new appendage.”You’re adorable.”

“Hey, no flirting while i’m doing science.” He teased, poking her side and getting a giggle.

“Not a lot of wiggle room, but it hits the roof of the mouth better.” he added a bit muffled before clicking his tongue. “Oh, Clicks sound a bit more silky too.”

“Ok..ok, we can add those as factors to grade on.” She reached over to the console. “Comfort, mobility, ability.” She commented with a smile.” So what would you grade your disc tongue?”

Steven moved his tongue around a bit more with his eyes close. “A six, four, and eight...Respectively.” He concluded with nodding his head. 

“Six, four, and eight. That’s important data.” Connie moved close to him,a coy and salacious leer her lips and eyes. “Try to keep them in mind.”

Steven was about to respond when Connie fully kissed him. Her tongue teasingly beckoning his own to wrestle, evoking a laugh from the researcher as he took her challenge.

**_‘Ok well this isn’t too different from the norm. Nice as always, Don’t really give a lot of room for some advance twist...Hmm hello!’_ ** Connie gave out a surprising giggle as she felt his thin edge carefully tickle on the frenulum of her tongue underside.  **_‘THAT’S NEW! It feels kind of pleasant. A bit strange but I can get used to it. Still can’t really say it's too standout, it's fun to run my own on the top of his though.’_ ** Connie hummed as she broke the kiss with a smile, nodding decisively. “Hmm, not bad, not outstanding….We shared better kisses.”

"Kind of crowded, doesn't leave a lot of room for tongular gymnastics." Steven agreed before laughing at Connie's affronted glare.

" _ Tongular _ !?" 

"It refers to subjects pertaining to the tongue." 

Connie's nose flared in with playful annoyance and admiration. "You just made that word up..

" and It's definition." The hybrid interjected. "Sounds real though, Right? Something right out of Oxwood's dictionary."

"More like Kennster's." She joked before clapping her hands. "Ok, back on track. Grades, I'm leaning towards 5, 5 ,and 7."

Seven for ability, huh?" He leered forward, amused. "You must have loved it” He gave a rasp whisper in her ear, “when I was tickling your tongue's underside."

"YOU GAVE IT AN 8!" She pointed, marooned cheeked and pouty.

"But, I wasn't kissing you then.".

"Ok then?" She folded her arms. "What's your rating?"

"That doesn't matter."

Connie looked at him, arching her left brow. “What do you mean? This is YOUR experiment.”

“Yeees..” Steven inhaled, pressing his index and middle finger on his lips “But I have a proposition for you, Heart.”

Hearing the coyness in his voice, made her smirk in intrigue. “Oh? What’s on your mind? Mister.”

“I handle the singular grades.” He kissed her hand. “You handle the dual grades.”

Connie's inquisitive nature was running high now, it seemed like he was hiding something. "Why?"

Steven chuckled as he looked at her curious face. "It has something to do with the other reason for this experiment. I'm trying to come up with something."

"What is it?"

Steven clicked his teeth and waved his finger. " No can do Sci-Berry. You gotta figure that out yourself."

He felt his heart skip as he saw the excited glow in her eyes and the adorable simper on her lips at the thought of a mystery. He could already see her mind trying to find the reason why.

' **_Hmm? wants me to grade the kissing cause it has something to do with the second objective. The second objective… To develop something... through kissing me? What can he...Oh...OH!'_ ** She looked at him shaking her head ' **_I don't know why I'm surprised? Silly, Sweet Mister.'_ ** before giving him a tender kiss. 

Steven looked surprised at first before returning it hand on her cheek.

They broke and Connie gave him a knowing grin. “Dual grades? That is what we’re gonna call these kiss ratings?” She leaned upon him a Cheshire grin on her face.

“Well, I can’t exactly kiss myself.” 

"You probably could. Wouldn't want you to cause you wouldn't want to kiss me anymore." 

"Oh perish the thought, your kisses are always off the chart." Steven gasped dramatically. "Besides, I hear that Universe has a  _ spiral _ tongue. Who would want to kiss that?"

Connue smacked his chest. "Hey, no insulting my man's spiral tongue. It's a wonderful experience." 

"Really?" He spoke through smirking lips and closed teeth.

Connie saw the tale-tell glow of gem magic behind her teeth, and clicked her tongue. 

"I believe that's what we're gonna to find out, along with other  _ tongular _ possibilities." She saw his smirk grew a bit at the use of his word 

"Deflate your ego and bring on the spiral." 


End file.
